In circuits transmitting and receiving data, for example, a problem in the circuit on a receiving side causes erroneous operation only when received data has a specific pattern.
A related technology is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-171882 or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 6-68369.